wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas-themed Wiggles video. It was released on video on October 13, 1997. The video was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf was thought to be on the UK video but this was a packaging error, and the song did not appear. This also happened in the USA and Canadian edition, with Wiggly Christmas Medley also being removed from the cover of the list, although being added to the video itself. The video was uploaded in 4 parts to The Wiggles' official YouTube channel as part of the Classic Wiggles collection, beginning with Part 1 being released on November 12, 2018. Synopsis Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics with all of their friends. Song List All songs are taken from the album Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, unless listed otherwise. #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (1997 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus (new song) #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto us, this Holy Night #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party On The Good Ship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only, from The Wiggly Big Show) Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready To Wiggle". (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas The Wiggles introduce themselves, and wish a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas to all. (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguanas Iggy, Ziggy & Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Felice Navidad!" Song 9: Felice Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel. So let's all sing a long about riding in a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles, Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a line dance. Murray makes a roaring sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-haw! The fourth and last dance style is Irish dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite and she scats along to it. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) Greg and Murray are present with Captain Feathersword groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" (It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger Title Card) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. When they find out that they have the same present they lower their heads and cry, "Oh, no!" except Jeff falling asleep when they're sad, but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so they raise their heads and they're happy. But that was okay. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Song 20 ': Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only) Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Credits See here Production The production of ''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas started in 1996, when The Wiggles first recorded the album. The next year (1997), after finishing The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. 19 songs were filmed for the video. Alternate Versions A new version was made in 1999 for the UK VHS release, which was also released in America a year later. This version of the video cut out Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, and added Wiggly Christmas Medley from The Wiggly Big Show at the end. This version kept the original 1997 title cards and the same end credits as 1997 version, just with Rudolf taken out and the Medley added (the copyright date was changed to 1999 as well). However, the UK and Canadian case song list stated that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was on the video, and the NZ re-release and Canadian videos also deleted Wiggly Christmas Medley from the song list despite being on the video. In Australia, a similar version was released in 1999, this time with some alternate song title cards and a differently styled end credits sequence. Release Dates Original Release *'''Australia: October 13, 1997 Re-release *'Australia': 1999 (VHS), November 21, 2006 (DVD) *'United States': October 24, 2000, (American Copy VHS), November 12, 2002 (Canadian Copy and Offical Re-release American Copy VHS), September 30, 2003 (DVD) *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. Album-only Songs *Reindeer Express Trivia *This is the first Wiggles Christmas video. *This is the first time the Wiggles have logos (previously debuted in Wiggledance!) on their shirts and belt buckles. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques. *This marks the debut of the Red Starry Guitar. *The costumes of The Wiggly Friends are inconsistent between the video and the cover. Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the video itself, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume (in the video, her fourth), and Wags in his first costume (in the video, his second). *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it lead to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. *The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You!". *"Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. *In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. *The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. *In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. *According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. *The rewinded footage of The Wiggles destroying a sandcastle in the prologue of Christmas Picnic was filmed when The Wiggles had finished filming the "Christmas Picnic" music video and were taking down a sandcastle they made when they were filming the music video. *The Australian re-release features new, alternate title cards and also features 1999-style end credits. *This video marks the first time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. *This is the last Wiggles video with the 1993-1997 ABC For Kids Opening. *This marks the debut of the Hofner Bass Guitar. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002. *This is the first video that the Red Starry Keyboard has more stars. *The tune to "Christmas Picnic" was previously seen as the instrumental piece from the "Goodbye" song from "Wake Up Jeff!" Photo Gallery WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up File:DorothytheDinosaur1997Promo.png|Dorothy WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|Wags in close-up HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandTheirChristmasPresents.jpg|The Wiggles and their Christmas presents TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggly Friends FelizNavidad-PromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Wags in promo picture #3 Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPoster.jpg|A video poster in Powerhouse Museum File:Jeff'sChristmasTunePromo.png|Jeff's Christmas Tune promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.png TheWigglesin1997PromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggles TheEarlyWigglyGroupin1997PromoPicture.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg Jeff'sChristmasTune-PromoPicture2.jpg|The kids as elves and reindeer TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:SilentNightPromo.png|"Silent Night" Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Same Set Videos Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:1997 DVDs Category:Re-filmed videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Wiggly Youtube